SatAM X
by SatAMNerd15
Summary: This is Sonic X happening to the unvierse of SatAM instead of Sega! A blast from one of Robotnik's machines causes everyone to dissapear into a bright light. When Sonic wakes up he's in a strange city, seperated from his friends.Chapter 9 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Like I said guys, I decided to write writers block fan fiction for a while, but none of my ideas were very good. Then I remembered this idea I had before and here's the result. I hope the title says it all, because the next part won't be up for a while.

A dark night in Robotropolis – nothing unusual. The pollution clouds always kept out sunlight and had the city permanently shrouded in darkness. That of course, was one of the reasons that the freedom fighters were on this mission.

"Okay Sonic, let's get this done once and for all."

Sonic sped as fast as he could into the heart of Robotropolis, closely followed by the other freedom fighters riding in one of Robotnik's stealth bots. They knew their mission and they knew that it was do or die. Sonic gave Rotor the signal and then ran forward into Robotnik's base, with the others ready to provide information and backup if need be.

"Be careful Sonic!"

"Will do Sal!"

Sonic turned his attention back towards the base and increased his speed. They had been fighting Robotnik for years, but now he had a chance to end him once and for all.

Inside the base, Sonic did his best to stay alert without thinking of how much he would enjoy being the one to deal the final blow to Robotnik. Then again, he knew that he wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Gotta get ready for the old bot – brains."

Sonic searched the corridors for any sign of swat bots or other defences, but there were none to be found.

"Huh, must be my lucky day."

Believing the difficult part to be over, Sonic followed Sally's directions towards Robotnik's control room.

"Honestly you fox brat, do you never get tired of being captured?"

Tails shivered inside his cage as Robotnik and Snivley prepared to launch their newest and most deadly machine. He had been captured in the great forest by a swat bot patrol a day before and was now being held to ransom by Robotnik, which was how he gotten his hands on a very destructive new power source.

"With this machine sir, the Great forest will be a memory once and for all."

The overweight dictator sighed and then slammed his nephews face into the control panel.

"I'm well aware of that Snivley, now activate it!"

The madman turned back towards the cage, savouring the young fox's terror.

"Sonic's gonna stop you Robuttnik!"

Tails tried his best to show bravery, just like how Sonic would.  
"Oh I wouldn't count on that you little brat. You see, Sonic is on his way up here, but he has left his friends unguarded. Without him, they are nothing and my swat bots are currently surrounding them."

"The machine is ready sir!"

"Good Snivley, are the chaos emeralds in place?"

Snivley nodded and excitedly readied his finger on the button.

"Activate!"

Back outside the other freedom fighters were starting to get worried about Sonic. It didn't usually take him long to plough through swat bots, so he should have reached Robotnik by now.

"Where are you Sonic…?"

Suddenly, the monitor started flashing. Rotor checked what was wrong with it and then turned towards Sally with a grim look on his face. Everyone could tell that it wasn't good news.

"What is it Sugar?"

Rotor pointed out of the window.

"They've surrounded us."

Sally looked out of the window and nearly screamed when she saw how many robots had assembled around them. Robotnik had been planning this all along!

"Hurry up Sonic. End this….."

"Hey Robuttnik! Let Tails go!"  
Robotnik turned to see his enemy standing in the doorway, fists clenched. Everything was going to plan.

"Ah Sonic, so good of you to show up. Now, if you'll just excuse me for one minute…."

Robotnik quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a laser rifle. He fired it as soon as he got his aim, but Sonic was still to fast for him. The hedgehog seemed to vanish into thin air.

"Looking for me?"

He looked upwards and saw Sonic sitting on Tails' cage. The young fox cub was reaching through the bars, trying to get his attention. Robotnik had heard about how the young fox could be resourceful with machines and although he had no respect for any of the 'rodents' who plagued his city, he felt angry that a young prodigy wanted to model himself to be like the hedgehog.

"Hang in there big guy. I'll be done in a second."

"Okay Sonic, but hurry. I wanna go home!"

Sonic leapt from the cage straight at Robotnik, sending both of them flying backwards into the machine. Tails cheered as sparks flew from the console. Robotnik tried desperately to wrestle the hedgehog away from him, but then he noticed that something had gone horribly wrong with his machine.

"Arrghh! Snivley, what's wrong?"  
Snivley quickly went over the controls and found the flaw.

"Sir, something's gone horribly wrong. The machine is going to…."

A huge explosion engulfed Robotnik's control centre, which soon vanished into the light taking Sonic, Tails, Robotnik, Snivley and the freedom fighters with it.

I hope you enjoyed the first part of SatAM X.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Argh, my head."

Sonic slowly began to regain consciousness as the bright light began to fade. He looked around him and saw tall, brightly lit buildings. They didn't seem as advanced as the ones in Robotropolis but they were huge! As he looked closer, he could make out some strange figures coming towards him.

"What the hell is this thing?"

They were tall creatures, whoever they were, with longer arms and legs than Mobians have. With Sonic's impacted vision they almost looked like Swat bots. The ones that were approaching him were wearing some strange dark blue clothes and one of them seemed to have a weapon. Sonic knew he had to be on his guard.

"Where am I? And what happened to the others?" Sonic thought to himself.

The confused hedgehog stood up and shook his head, trying to regain his thoughts. More bright lights lit up all around him and a siren began to go off. Sonic looked again and saw what looked like hundreds of the strange creatures crowded around him, staring.

"Don't worry; it's just a little hedgehog. I'll handle this."  
The figures were clear to Sonic now. A slightly overweight one with short brown hair walked forward and started rubbing his thumb and middle finger together in front of Sonic's face while he made annoying noise with his lips.

"Come on little guy, we won't hurt you."

Sonic had no idea why these creatures were talking to him like this. Did they think he was a pet or something?

"What are you lame brains talking about?"

The creatures stepped back in surprise.

"Since when do hedgehogs talk?"

Sonic had had enough. First these weirdoes' had gotten their weapons out, then they had treated him like a stupid pet and now for some reason it seemed wrong for hedgehogs to be able to talk.

"Ok that's it. I'm outta here."

Sonic jumped backwards and got ready to speed away, when one of the strange creatures leapt at him.

"Get him quickly!"

"Oh please."

Sonic effortlessly stepped to one side away from the creature.

"You idiots are slower than Robuttnik. Later!"

At that, Sonic was gone. He sped away from the creatures, who could hardly believe their eyes.

"The chief isn't gonna believe this."

"There are a lot of stars out tonight."

Phil stared up at the night sky as he lied down on the grass and sighed. Nothing interesting ever happened to him and that was why he loved the night sky so much. For him it seemed like every day was the same as the last, without anything ever changing but the night was different. He always looked out for new stars appearing in the sky, thinking about what it must be like all the way out there or if he would ever get the chance to see it for himself.

"Who am I kidding?"

He shook his thoughts from his head and got up. His uncle would kill him if he knew he was out this late.

"I don't care if he's fast! Just go after him and bring him to me or I'll have your badges!"

The chief of police paced frantically up and down his room. All of his officers had gone insane! A blue hedgehog that could run faster than a cop car? What was going on?

"But sir, I already told you! We tried going after him but he's out of sight!"

"Then I guess you guys are just too slow to catch some deformed forest animal!"

He slammed the phone down and desperately tried to think of a solution. What would people say about the police force if they found out that his officers couldn't catch a stupid hedgehog? There was only one solution.

"I hate to do this."

He picked up his phone again and dialled in a new number.

"She's the only person who can catch him if he really is that fast."

Just outside the city, a phone rang. Sarah Speed awoke from her sleep, angry and upset. She hated it when the chief spoiled a good dream. Much to her annoyance, she woke up and answered it.

"Yeah? What is it chief?"

Without waiting even a moment, the chief screamed down his telephone.

"There's a situation Sarah. We need your speed!"

As the chief blabbed into her ears, Sarah rubbed her eyes and yawned. Why were the missions always in the middle of the night?

"…. So do you think you can handle it Sarah?"

Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing. The chief was insulting her!

"A blue hedgehog? Do you really expect me to chase after a hedgehog? Is it April fools day or something? Stop wasting my time!"

Just as Sarah was about to put the phone down, she heard some Earth shattering words from the chief.

"You know, I heard he was pretty fast. He may even be faster than you."  
She instantly put the phone to her lips and shouted down it.

"OH REALLY?"

She slammed the phone down and grabbed her helmet. She didn't need to wake up her team – this would be easy. Not bothering to get changed into her uniform she ran to the garage and started up her bike.

"Computer! Open the gate!"  
The gate slowly opened before her as she revved up her engine. As soon as she was sure that she wouldn't bang her head on the way out, Sarah sped out of the garage after her target.

"The day a hedgehog goes faster than me is the day the sun freezes!"

Clouds began forming in the sky as Sonic continued to outrun his pursuers. He had to find Sally and the others. If they had been separated then maybe they had ended up in worse situations than he did. And what if Tails was still with Robotnik? Tails might be crying his eyes out and Sonic had no idea where he was!

"I'll find you big guy."

Suddenly, Sonic stopped. Everything suddenly became all too clear to him. He was in an unknown world, stranded from his friends, he had no idea where they were or even if they were still alive and he had no way to contact the freedom fighters that were still in Knothole village. What if he never got home? What if Robotnik got home first?

"I have to keep going. The freedom fighters are counting on me!"

Sonic tried to think of where he should start. This new world seemed advanced enough to have radio communication. Maybe they even had computers!

"Maybe if I can find a computer I'll be able to use it to find NICOLE….."

Just as Sonic was pondering this he heard something approaching him from behind. Whatever it was it sounded a lot like an engine. Maybe it was those creatures from before chasing him again in their metal vehicles.

"You guys up for another round?"

As the vehicle came into view, Sonic instantly saw that it wasn't one of the creatures from before. This guy looked like he meant business.

"Finally some fun!"

The vehicle approaching him wasn't slowing down. Sonic figured that he may as well introduce himself, so he ran towards it. As it came more into view he could see that it was some kind of blue motor bike with a yellow stripe across. The rider was wearing black trousers with a white shirt that had a heart with an arrow through it one the front. Sonic could tell from the rider's shape that it wasn't a guy and he slapped himself on the forehead for thinking so.

"Geez. What would Sal say?"

What really caught Sonic's attention was her helmet. It was bright neon green, with words across the front that he couldn't make out and stars dotted around it that matched the ones in the sky exactly.

"Cool design." He thought to himself.

Sarah's focus on the target increased significantly. He was running towards her!

"You're mine now, whoever you are!"

"You talking to me?"  
Sarah looked to her left and her jaw dropped at what she saw. It was exactly as the chief had told her! A blue hedgehog was running beside her, keeping up with her and what's worse he was running backwards!

"What the? Who are you supposed to be?"

The hedgehog winked at her, before turning around so that he was facing forward and increasing his speed.

"Let's see how fast you are!"

The hedgehog easily passed her and decreased his speed again once he was a good ten feet away from her.

"The hedgehog wants to play huh?"

Sarah flipped a switch on the front of her motorbike, a switch that she had been waiting a long time to use. Two objects suddenly slid out of the side of her bike and attached themselves to the back.

"3…….2……….1……Blast off!"

She pressed the switch a second time and the two objects flared into life. Sarah heard a low rumbling and thought that it hadn't worked but soon her bike was flying forward at an incredible velocity. They were rockets!

"Catch me now hedgehog!"  
Sarah flew past the hedgehog, who only laughed as she tried to mock him.

"Not bad, but let me show you how fast _I_ can go!"

Effortlessly, the hedgehog increased his speed again and in seconds he was nothing but a spec in the distance to Sarah. All she could do was slow down as she stared at him in disbelief. As he had run past her he had spoken to her one last time.

"By the way, the name's Sonic! Sonic the hedgehog!"  
As she saw him run off, Sarah couldn't help but laugh a little. Although she was sure that he couldn't hear him, she decided to shout back.

"Well 'Sonic the hedgehog', watch out for the cliff!"

If only Sonic had heard her. Soon he was flying through the air over what looked like a housing area of the city. He knew that he couldn't control where he was going, but he desperately flapped his arms as he looked for somewhere he could land without killing himself. Then, as he began to descend he could see just how pointless it had been. He was heading straight for a pool!

Phil opened the door to his house and got ready to go back to bed when he heard a noise above him. It sounded like screaming. He looked upwards and saw a figure tumbling towards him.

"Dude, what the f….."

There was a huge splashing sound as the figure hit the surface of the pool. He must have fallen from a huge height. Without thinking, Phil dived in after the figure. At last something interesting!

Sonic opened his eyes and coughed out a lot of pool water that he had swallowed. The last thing he remembered was hitting the water and then he blacked out. He had always been afraid of water.

"Dude, are you ok?"

Sonic looked to where the voice had come from. Standing over him was a kid, aged about fifteen years with a blonde mop, blue jeans and a green shirt. Sonic realised that he must have been the one who rescued him from the pool.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The figure seemed surprised by the answer.

"You can talk?"

The hedgehog nodded. He had had too many surprises that night to argue or complain.

"Sure I can. I can do a lot of things. What about you/ Dou you have a name?"

The figure nodded, with a half excited and half confused face.

"Sure I do. The name's Phil. And you?"

Sonic got up and held out his hand. He hoped that they had handshakes on this world too.

"I'm Sonic."

So there's chapter two! Sorry I couldn't make it 6 pages long, but I just didn't need to with this chapter. I'm really putting a lot of effort into this, so I hope you guys enjoy it. I want to make clear that I'm not one of those writes who writes stories about being sucked into video games. They just don't interest me. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

After a very kind email I decided to sort out a few grammar problems with this story and while I'm at it I think I'll answer a few of my reviews properly:

1.

Flame Rising  
2007-06-05  
ch 1, reply

Congratulations. You are the official proof that people with more teeth than brain cells shouldn't breed with each other.

Or at all.

What the fuck was going through your douched-up mind when you posted this? That maybe a caravan of inbred clowns would stumble upon it and like it? Because they'd probably be the only ones to overlook the fact that you've told the English language to go into a corner, pull down its pants and grab its ankles.

Or, hell, maybe that was insulting to inbred clowns everywhere.

Now, why don't you do a favor to those clowns, and the rest of humanity, and play 52 card pick up on a freeway if you're ever tempted to post anything ever again. And, uh, make sure it's during rush hour.

Yes?

Good?

Phe-fucking-nomenal.

F/R

Well Flame Rising I'm not sure that's a safe idea but I'll try it anyway. Be right back!

'Ten minutes later'.

Wow! That was fun! If you have any more ideas like that why don't you sent them to  1, reply

Well, the first chapter's pretty good, definitely some potential here. Keep writing and we'll see what happens. Don't make it TOO much like sonic x though. I love sonic x, but compared to satam, it is the dirt on which a diseased camel shits.

I also loved sonic heroes.

I have to agree with you. No matter how hard SEGA try they can't quite compare Amy Rose to Sally Acorn or Sonic X to Sonic the hedgehog. I won't make it too much like Sonic X, but for the purpose of the title I need to make it slightly similar. One difference will be that Chris won't be in it because he's winey little moron who deserves to be raped by a cactuar and Shadow probably won't be in it because that would mean I'd have to rewrite Sonic adventure 2 battle and I just couldn't bring myself to do that. I liked Sonic heroes too, especially since the chaotix were featured in it. I hadn't seen any sign of them since the days of the Sonic the hedgehog fleetway comics.

3.

Gypsynightshade 1, anon.

Well, I'd have to say that I enjoyed this brief change from the usual Sonic X fic. Just try to make the chapters about 6 pages in Microsoft Word!

From one world to the next, seek adventure. Gypsy

I'll do my best to make the chapters long, but I didn't really need a long chapter for the introduction. I don't read Sonic X fics personally because I hate Chris Thorndyke enough to feed him to Iblis. By the way, sweet calling card (calling sentence……. Whatever).

Thank you for the reviews.

Part 3

Sonic followed Phil into his house, trying not to get anything too wet after his collision with the water. The inside of then house wasn't much to look at, but it kind of reminded Sonic of his hut in Knothole. The house itself had a basement, a ground floor and a first floor as well as an attic which Phil used for a bedroom.

"You can stay up here until you decide what to do."

Sonic sat down on the floor of the room and looked around. There was a tall bed in one corner of the room with a desk underneath it where Phil had set up his computer and the wall was covered in posters of bands that Sonic had never heard of. Then again, he hadn't even heard of the planet he was stuck on so he didn't bother asking who all of them were. Phil pulled his chair out from under the desk and sat down. He looked down at Sonic, still slightly confused.

"So is that a costume or something?"

Sonic was shocked. Couldn't hedgehogs talk on this planet?

"You think someone could make a costume that looks this good?"  
"So you're telling me that you're really a hedgehog…."

Sonic shuffled back a little. He had half expected Phil to scream and smack him over the head with his chair.

"………… Ok then. Well I'm tired. Have you got anywhere to sleep Sonic?"

Sonic shook his head. He was surprised that one of the creatures on this planet was being so nice to him.

"In that case you can use my futon. I'll go get it set up for you."

Phil got up and walked over to his cupboard. Sonic had no idea what he was talking about.

"What's a futon?"

Phil turned around and laughed.

"Dude you are from another planet! It's a kind of fold out bed."

Phil laid it out on the floor and threw a pillow to Sonic from his cupboard.

"Sorry, but I don't have any spare blankets. Are you gonna be ok?"

Sonic nodded and then without saying another word he lay down and closed his eyes. He knew that Phil was only trying to be kind, but Sonic had other things on his mind to worry about.

Sonic had a lot in his dreams that night. He found himself sitting next to the power ring pool in the great forest, waiting for one of the magical rings to emerge from the water. Suddenly the Knothole alarm went off and Sonic quickly got to his feet.

"Sally? Bunnie? Guys? What's wrong?"

Sonic ran back into the village and looked around for everyone. All of the freedom fighters were gone!

"Sonic…."

Sonic looked below him and saw Sally sinking into the ground.

"Oh my god! Sal, hold on!"

Sonic grabbed Sally's hands and pulled, but the force that was pulling her downwards was too strong.

"You could have saved us….. Sonic…….."

"NO!!!!!!!"  
Sonic awoke in a cold sweat. He looked around again and found himself back in Phil's room, away from Knothole and away from Sally. Light was shining in through the window and Phil was on the other side of the room watching a news report on his computer. He saw Sonic waking up and walked towards him.

"Hey dude, did you have a nightmare?"

Sonic nodded and got up.

"Yeah, it was pretty nasty. One of my friends was in trouble and I couldn't save her…."

"Sonic its ok, we all have bad dreams. If what you told me last night is right then you're friends can look after themselves. The only reason I'm watching the news is because I thought I might be able to find one of them."

Sonic thought to himself as he followed Phil to his television.

"But you don't know what my friends look like."

"Well you don't exactly blend in. I figured that they couldn't be too hard to find."

Sonic sighed and then sat down in front of the TV. Sonic was amazed at how much was going on in this new world. On Mobius Robotnik had made every day into a routine where he either worked on new weapons or expanded Robotropolis but on this world everyone was alive and kicking.

"Just like how Mobotropolis used to be."

Phil listened to Sonic talking to himself, but decided not to get involved. Sonic was still coming to terms with what had happened to him and his friends. Once he had sorted himself out they would be able to go out and find his them.

"_IN OTHER NEWS TODAY, LOCAL AUTHORITIES REPORT SEEING SOME KIND OF ROBOTIC BLUE HEDGEHOG IN THE CITY AREA. THE SUBJECT IS REPORTED TO BE CAPABLE OF BOTH SPEECH AND EXTREME SPEED. THE CHIEF OF POLICE IS OFFERING REWARDS FOR ANY INFORMATION."_

Phil turned to Sonic and laughed.

"Wow! You've only been here for five minutes and you're already making yourself known. You must really be something!"

Sonic smiled at Phil and then turned his attention back to the news report.

"_ELSEWHERE, AUTHORITES REPORT SIGHTINGS OF A SIMIAR CREATURE AND HAVE APREHENDED THE SUSPECT."_

Sonic almost fixed himself to the screen when he heard this. Maybe they had found one of his friends!

"_THE SUBJECT RESEMBLES A FOX WITH THE EXCETION OF HAVING TWO TAILS INSTEAD OF ONE. CERTAIN PEOPLE HAVE BEEN LEAD TO BELIEVE THAT IT MAY BE A KITSUNE OR POSSIBLY SOME KIND OF MUTATION…"_

Sonic didn't need to hear anything else. He got up and then turned to Phil.

"I know that kid! We have to go find him!"  
Phil was shocked to hear news of one of Sonic's friends so quickly, but he was glad to be getting the chance to see what Sonic could do. He stood up and then ran back to his closet.

"What are you doing? We have to go and find him!"

"One minute!"

Phil came out wearing a brown coat that came down to his knees and a back pack slung over his shoulders.

"Ok I'm ready but how do we get there?"

Sonic smiled and then opened Phil's window.

"Grab onto me and hold on."

Phil had no idea what Sonic was up to, but then again he was still confused with the fact that a blue hedgehog had landed in his uncle's pool. He sighed and then did as Sonic had told him.

"Warp time!"  
Almost instantly Phil found himself going down the road outside his house faster than a car.

As Sonic rushed to his rescue, Tails was shivering inside a glass chamber surrounded by machinery and strange looking creatures. He had woken up outside a large metal structure and before he knew it these creatures had caught him and locked him up.

"Where am I?"

Tails tapped slowly on the glass trying to get their attention, but none of them even pretended to notice him. Tails slid back into the middle of the chamber and wrapped his tails around himself as he cried into his fur.

"Any more news on the subject doctor?"  
One of the creatures, dressed in a white lab coat was talking into a phone. Tails figured that they must be talking about him and so he leaned forward and put his ear on the glass.

"Yes sir. The creature is definitely intelligent but whatever species it is it is only an infant."  
Tails started banging on the glass.

"Hey! I'm no infant!"

The doctor ignored him and continued talking.

"He has made several attempts to communicate with us but as of now we are continuing our studies. We will attempt to communicate with him before the autopsy."

"AUTOPSY???"

Tails started banging on the glass again; desperately hoping that somebody would hear him.

"Let me out! I don't wanna be cut open! Sonic!!!!!!!!!!"

Sonic and Phil arrived at their location in less than an hour. They had left the city and had arrived in a desert region, without any trees or water for miles around. In front of them was a large metal military building that seemed to have advanced defences surrounding every inch of it.

"Phil, you stay out here. I'll go and find my friend and then we need to jam out of here."

Phil nodded and then reached into his backpack, pulling out a laptop and two headsets. He handed one of them to Sonic and put the other one on himself.

"What are these for?"

Phil explained as he turned on his computer.

"My dad's in the military and he runs all kinds of bases just like this one. I'll be able to hack into this one's systems using his computer and from there I'll be able to help you through the base."

Sonic looked back at the building and laughed.

"This thing is nothing compared to Robuttnik's headquarters! I'll be fine!"

Phil got the jist of what Sonic was saying, all though he had no idea who he was saying it about. He would have to get Sonic to tell him about his adventures once all of his friends were safe.

"All the same, put the headset on just to be sure."

Sonic sighed and then put it on. He waved goodbye to Phil and then effortlessly, he leapt over the gate surrounding the complex and ran inside.

"_INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! ACTIVATE ALL DEFENCE SYSTEMS! ALL TROOPS PREPARE TO ENGAGE THE TARGET! THISIS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"_

All over the complex people were panicking. Nobody had managed to breech the base's defences before so whoever they were dealing with must be tough! Tails watched with confusion as all of the people surrounding him fled from the room.

"What about the subject?"

"He'll still be there when we get back! Let's go!"

Tails slumped backwards as the lab doors closed. He was starting to lose hope of ever getting out.

"Sonic….. Aunt Sally…… Where are you?"

As Sonic ran through the base, smashing up any machinery that approached him and knocking out any guards he found, Phil quickly guided him through what seemed like an endless maze.

"Ok Sonic, there's a lab around that left turn in front of you. I'll see if any power is being used for a cell; your friend will probably be inside."

Sonic nodded and followed Phil's directions. He couldn't help but laugh under his breath as he entered the lab.

"What do you know? This world has its own Sally."

The door slid open at the touch of a button and sure enough, in a cell of glass, was Tails.

"Hey big guy!"

The distressed fox cub immediately looked up at the sound of his hero's voice. His face lit up as soon as he saw him.

"Sonic!"  
Sonic smiled and then proceeded to open Tails' cell.

"I'm gonna get you outta here big guy. Just hold…… on……. Darn it!"

The cell door was jammed shut. Sonic couldn't even make it budge!

"Don't worry Sonic, I'm on it!"  
Phil quickly typed in another security code, giving him access to the base's power grid.

"I'll shut down the power that's keeping that cell locked up. And………. Got it!"

Tails pushed the door of the cell from the inside and it slid open with ease. Sonic quickly grabbed his friend and sped back out of the door.

Outside the base, Phil kept on typing in codes to give Sonic and Tails and easy route out of the base. Suddenly, a huge red message appeared on his screen.

"Hacker alert! Commencing code randomisation!"  
"What?"

Phil's screen instantly locked up. This system was better protected than he thought.

"Damn it! I need to reboot! Attention Sonic, they've disabled my connection. You guys are on your own!"

Sonic received the news from Phil and laughed it off. He could handle anything this puny base had to offer.

"Get ready big guy, we're juicin warp 7!"

Sonic ran as fast he could through the winding corridors as security doors slammed shut behind him.

"Almost…… there…."  
Suddenly Sonic smashed into a force field in the middle of the corridor.

"NO!"

Sonic smashed his fists against it as a metal door began to descend in front of him. He had come so close!

"Phil, I kinda need some help here!"

"I'm working on it Sonic! They've reset all of the codes and I can't get… what the?"

"What is it Phil?"

Phil made sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him before he responded. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Someone else is hacking into the system. From the looks of it they're just behind that door!"  
Sonic stared at his obstacle, full of excitement. Maybe one of his friends had come to rescue Tails too!

"Sonic, do you know where Aunt Sally and the others are?"

Sonic shook his head before placing Tails on the ground.

"I don't know yet big guy, but my friend says that some of them might be behind the door."  
Sonic put his hand forward again, but no force field stopped him. Before he could celebrate, a metal fist slammed through the door and pulled it right off its hinges.

"Nice job there Rotor, now lets go find Tails."  
"Bunnie! Rotor!"

Bunnie and Rotor stared at Sonic and Tails with disbelief, as Sonic and Tails looked at them the same way.

"Sugar hog? You're ok! We looked everywhere for you…"  
Before Sonic had time to say his proper hellos, he grabbed everyone and continued his escape. They weren't out of the woods yet.

Back outside the base, Phil was desperately trying to get back into the system.

"Come on, come on!"

No dice, he was completely locked out. He stared back at the base and tried to think of a solution, when he heard a sound coming from the entrance.

"Oh no…"

A huge metal door was sliding in front of the entrance to the base. It was a complete lock down!

"Oh no, Sonic!"

Sonic and the others came back to the entrance of the base and found the door blocking their path.

"Uh – oh. You think you can handle this door Bunnie?"

Bunnie slammed her fist into the door as hard as she could, but it wouldn't budge.

"Ah can't Sugar hog. It's too thick!"

As the others began to Panic, Rotor calmly set about solving their situation. He pulled out a small computer and typed in a code. Above them, the four of them heard something that sounded like aircraft engines.

"Bunnie, if you please?"  
Bunnie winked at Rotor and nodded. She jumped up and slammed her fist into the ceiling of the corridor, making a hole to the outside.

"Come on Sonic, we've got a ride out of here!"

Sonic leapt through the hole as Bunnie carried Rotor and Tails up using her ladder legs. Sitting in front of the four of them was the very same stealth bot they had stolen from Robotnik!

"I made some alterations Sonic so now it only works for the freedom fighters."

"Whatever Rotor, we have to find my friend and get out of here!"

The four of them ran through the doors of the craft and Rotor instantly made it take off. It lifted slowly off of the roof of the base until it was out of reach from its defences. Sonic pointed out of the window of the craft towards where Phil was hiding.

"My friend's on that hill over there. If you fly close enough we can pull him up."

Rotor nodded and proceeded to Phil's location, who was watching them in awe from a distance. Rotor stopped right above him and Bunnie reached down with her robotic arm.

"All aboard Sugar!"  
Phil grabbed her hand and laughed as she lifted him off of the ground and into the Stealth bot. Once he was standing up inside, Rotor flipped a switch and soon the five of them were on their way back to the city.

Back at Phil's house, the five of them had made it back up to Phil's room in the attic. Sonic was still deep in thought about finding sally and Antoine, while Phil was enjoying meeting everyone else. Rotor seemed to be fascinated with the stuff that Phil had on his computer, so it was just as well that a lot of his saved files were pass word locked.

"So, I already know Sonic but who are you guys?"

Bunnie stood up and shook Phil's hand. It felt strange shaking a hand of metal, but from what he had heard Bunnie's condition was nothing to laugh about.

"The name's Bunnie, Sugar. That little cutie over there is called Tails and this walrus over here is called Rotor."

"Well, I'm pleased to meet you guys. Are these all of your friends Sonic?"  
Sonic sighed and shook his head. He was happy that he had found three of his friends in one day, but he still had two to find and they could be anywhere! He looked towards Bunnie and Rotor with a questioning look on his face.

"No sign of Antoine or Sally?"  
Bunnie and Rotor shook their heads.

"We thought she was with you Sonic."

Sonic slammed his fist into the floor with frustration and looked out of the window at the city before him.

"We have to find them guys."

The others nodded and joined Sonic by the window. Their problems weren't over yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Nobody got to sleep easily that night; everybody was worried about Sally and Antoine, although since Sonic was the only one who had gotten any sleep since he had arrived on this new planet tiredness soon got the better of everyone else. Rotor and Sonic shared the futon that Sonic had used on the first night and Phil had leant his bed to Bunnie and Tails, while he slept in the spare bedroom on the first floor of the house. As soon as he had closed the door to his room there had been a lot of talk amongst everyone about what had happened to them, how they were going to locate Sally and how they were going to make it back to Mobius, but at the risk of Tails staying awake for too long they had called it a night.

"Sonic, are we ever gonna find Aunt Sally?"

"Sure we will big guy. Try to get some sleep."

Tails closed his eyes and sighed as Bunnie pulled the covers over the two of them. After all that had happened to him in that lab he only hoped that whatever Sally was going through wasn't any worse.

Underneath the city, two lost freedom fighters struggled to cope with the stench of the tunnels they were travelling through. They had been trapped underground for two days now and had been unable to find a way out; mainly due to the fact that in this unfamiliar terrain NICOLE's data and Sally's knowledge of Mobius were pretty much useless.

"Ma Princess I am to be thinking now would be a good time to go home yes?"

Sally sighed at Antoine but kept moving forwards through the darkness.

"I have no idea how to get us back Antoine. This must be an unmapped subterranean section of Robotropolis; we need to keep going."  
Sally and Antoine pressed forward through the sewers of the city, hoping that all of their toil would be worth even a glimpse of sunlight before the day was through. Trying one last time, Sally picked up NICOLE from her boot and turned her on.

"NICOLE, are you sure that you don't have any information on our location?"  
"_Negative Sally. This world is not in my databanks."_

As Sally put away her computer she thought about what she said.

"This world? We're not on Mobius…… no, that's ridiculous."

Suddenly, they heard a tapping sound above them.  
"Somebody down there?"

Sally and Antoine looked upwards and saw light shining through a small gap in the ceiling of the tunnel. A manhole cover!

"Umm, yes! We need some help finding our way out!"

Sally felt exceedingly curious as whoever had heard them lifted away the manhole cover. Had they found a city on Mobius that hadn't been taken over by Robotnik yet or maybe another freedom fighter base? Their saviour pulled away the manhole cover and waved through the hole.

"Ok guys, come up now!"  
Sally and Antoine climbed up a ladder that was fastened to the wall of the tunnel and reached out for the manhole that led to the surface. Finally they would be finding out where they were and if the other freedom fighters where here too.

Rotor rubbed his head and yawned as he got out of bed. His watch told him that it was only 6 am and so everyone else was asleep. He decided that while he had the chance he would take another look at Phil's computer. Every single computer on this world appeared to be connected by one huge network and Rotor was certain that he would be able to use it to find NICOLE. He sneaked past everyone else and switched it on. It beeped into life and Rotor hoped that nobody had heard him.

"You're up already Sugar?"

Rotor turned around and saw Bunnie behind him tapping her foot in irritation.

"Ya woke me and Tails up Rotor! Ah managed ta convince the little guy ta go back ta sleep but Ah wanna know exactly what's so important that you're awake this early! Ah need mah beauty sleep ya know and…"

In all truth Rotor wasn't paying much attention to what Bunnie was saying. He was too busy trying to find NICOLE's signal, although with so many computers on one network it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. To be honest Rotor just hoped that he would get lucky.

"… and ya have no idea what a lack o' sleep can do to a growin boy like Tails and…. Are you even listenin ta me Rotor?"

Deciding not to tempt Bunnie's anger, Rotor took his eyes away from the screen and nodded.  
"Oh yeah Bunnie, don't worry. I tried to be quiet but this computer doesn't look like it has a volume control. I'm using it to try and lock onto NICOLE's signal."

"Ya can do that?"

Bunnie joined Rotor in front of the computer and stared at him as he furiously typed away. She had always found it amazing how he could adapt to technology so easily.

"I hope so Bunnie. If Sally is on this world it might be the only way of finding her."

"Guys, I don't think that's gonna be a problem."  
Rotor and Bunnie turned around to see Phil standing behind them holding a telephone in one hand and his back pack in the other.

"My friend just found who you're looking for."

Back in the city, Antoine and Sally were glad to be back in the open air, although hiding in an alley wasn't what they had been hoping for when they thought of what they would do when they got back up to the surface. Still, their saviour said it was necessary.

"Ok, I called him. He says that he knows somebody who's looking for you guys so if we wait here you can go back to your friends."

"Thanks a lot Sasha. We owe you one."

Sasha was a girl aged around eighteen years, with long brown hair and green eyes. She wore a camouflage t – shirt and short black combat trousers, with dark blue running shoes that came up to just below her ankles. When she found the two of them in the sewers beneath the city her first reaction was to call animal control, but once they had introduced themselves she had decided that it was best to keep them hidden. She had quickly ushered them into the alley and afterwards she had made her own introductions: Sasha Mullard, the queen of the streets.

"Don't mention it guys. Now……"

Sasha sat down on the floor and sighed. She had found some humanoid animals that could talk and think! This was one crazy day.

"Why don't you tell me where you're from?"

Antoine stepped forwards and grinned.

"Oh zat is easy. Vee are from zee planet Mobius and vee come in peaces!"

Sally sighed at Antoine.

"You mean 'peace' Antoine."

Sally turned back to Sasha, eager to get some answers for some of her own questions.

"Would you mind telling us where _we_ are?"

"Are ya sure we should go get Sally – girl without Sonic and Tails, Sugar?"

Phil nodded as he lead Rotor and Bunnie out of the house and towards his garage.

"I know this city like the back of my hand guys. We can get to Sasha and be back here with your friends in twenty minutes, tops."

"So who is this Sasha anyway?"

"She's kind of like my sister. She used to stick up for me against bullies when I was a kid and since then we've been good friends. Wait till you see this!"

Phil lifted the front door of the garage and smiled with excitement. Sitting before them was some kind of odd shape covered in a huge white sheet.

"What's that Phil?"

"Just you wait and see Rotor."

Phil grabbed the sheet and pulled it off, revealing what appeared to be an old open topped car decorated with bright neon green paint and an emblem on the side that looked like a red and orange wave. Phil jumped into the driver's seat and opened the doors for Bunnie and Rotor.

"We're gonna ride in that thing? Can't we just use the old stealth bot?"  
Phil shook his head as he reached into his pocket for the keys to the car.

"The police are looking for Sonic; I heard it on the news. If they see anything else suspicious like your ship then they'll just come after us. Hop in! I fixed this baby up myself!"

Bunnie and Rotor looked at Phil uncertainly as they climbed into the back of the car and fastened their seatbelts.

"You guys had better keep your heads low."

"Sugar, are ya even old enough ta drive?"

Phil shook his head and laughed.

"Nope. Are you?"

Bunnie and Rotor looked at each other and sighed as Phil revved up the engine and reversed out of the driveway.

"You guys are from another planet? No way!"

Sally had been crying into her fur since Sasha had told her where she and Antoine had ended up. While Antoine bragged to Sasha about the adventures of the freedom fighters on Mobius, Sally could hardly control herself. On another planet, without any way of contacting home and without any idea how to get back. She was terrified!

"And vee are all on ze mission to defeat ze evil Robotnique!"

"Wow! That's so…… Sally? You ok?"

Sasha and Antoine approached the princess to try and comfort her, when suddenly they heard an explosion in the distance, followed by screaming. The three of them ran out from the alley and looked in the direction that the screams had come from. Scattered around the streets, with their weapons armed, were Swat bots.

"_Attention citizens, resistance is futile! Surrender at once!"_

Sally's sadness was instantly replaced by hate: hate for the man who had done this to her and her friends.

"Robotnik!"  
Sally instantly ran towards the explosions, ignoring the Swat bots as they concentrated on civilians. Reluctantly Sasha and Antoine followed her; confident that whatever Robotnik had planned for the city wasn't going to be easy to stop.

"My armies separated from me, my headquarters without enough power to run efficiently and without any resources available to me, I still have this city in the palm of my hand."

Robotnik and Snivley stared down at the destruction the swat bots were causing. When their base had been teleported to this world it had only taken around one hundred swat bots with it and they had already taken this district of the city. This world's defences were completely primitive compared to the swat bot's laser weapons.

"And without any of the freedom fighters to ruin our plans, sir."

"Yes Snivley. They are almost certainly lost in the void of time and space through which we arrived here. We are finally rid of the freedom fighters and most importantly that hedgehog!"

On the ground below them, the city's remaining forces were gathering. Every single officer in town that hadn't been captured currently had their weapons raised, ready to shoot.

"Attention! Surrender yourselves peacefully and we will not shoot!"

Robotnik couldn't control his laughter. These idiots seriously thought they had a chance against him?

"Don't be stupid officers. There is no possible way for you to defeat me."  
"Says the man with four dozen guns pointed at him!"

"Oh please."  
Robotnik flipped a switch on his belt, covering himself and Snivley in a force field. Snivley instantly saw the error in his uncle's plan and began to panic.

"Sir, this force field won't work…"

"Quiet Snivley! Take your best shot officers!"  
The officers on the ground readied their weapons, waiting for the signal from their chief.

"Ready men? And…. Fire!"

Almost instantly, Robotnik fell backwards onto the rooftop. He clutched a wound on his unrobotisized arm and yelled in pain.

"I tried to tell you sir. Our force fields are designed for laser weapons. This planet's defences only seem to use primitive firearms."

Robotnik grabbed his nephew by the neck and pulled him closer to him.

"Recall my swat bots Snivley. I want every single one of those officers dead!"

It didn't take long for them to reach the city, just as Phil had predicted. Bunnie and Rotor couldn't wait to see Sally again, while at the same time they couldn't help but worry about where she and Antoine would be sleeping when they got back to Phil's attic. The room wasn't that big after all. Phil pulled over right next to the alley, hoping that none of the city's policemen would see him and arrest him for under aged driving. Bunnie and Rotor quickly ran into the alley, but almost instantly Phil saw them running out again.

"Where the heck is Sally?"

"She's not in the alley?"

"No! There's aint nobody in there!"

Phil scratched his head as he thought to himself. He was sure that he had come to the right alley.  
"I have no idea where she is…..."  
Phil reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He quickly dialled in Sasha's number and put it to his ear.

"Hello? Sasha? Where are you?"

"Sally ran off towards a commotion we heard coming from the first city bank. We'll meet you there! And warn the others Phil! Sally says that it's that Robotnik guy!"  
"There he is!"  
Sally pointed towards the top of the building and sure enough, there was Robotnik. Police officers surrounded the building but from the looks of things it was a stalemate. Although he seemed to be physically wounded, Robotnik was able to keep the officers at bay a single laser weapon. As she looked closer, Sally could see Robotnik issuing a command through the speaker he had in his robotisized arm, which could only mean one thing: Swat bots where on their way!

"We have to stop him Antoine. Let's get to the top of that building!"  
Sally ran inside, followed by a reluctant Antoine. Sasha yelled after her, confused as to what Sally was going to try and do to stop him.

"What about me Sally?"

Sally turned her head as she ran and shouted back.

"This is too dangerous for you! Tell your friend to get Sonic!"

"But what about you? How are you gonna beat him?"

Sally and Antoine didn't hear her. By the time Sasha had her cell phone in her hand they were already in an elevator heading straight to the roof of the building.

"Damn it Sally!"

"What about Sally?"

Sasha turned around and saw Phil's car pulling over beside her. There were two more furry creatures sitting in the back seat, who Sasha assumed must be some more of Sally's friends. One of them, a rabbit, jumped out of the car and shook Sasha violently.

"Where in heavens name did Sally go?"

Sasha pointed towards the bank as Bunnie shook her.

"She ran inside. She and Antoine are gonna try and stop Robotnik!"

"What?!?!?!?!?! I'm comin Sally – girl!"

Without another word, Bunnie ran inside after her friend. Rotor looked up at Phil and sighed.

"I think it's about time you called Sonic."


	5. Chapter 5

Sally could feel sweat soaking through her fur as the elevator ground to a halt on the top floor of the building. With Antoine behind her, shivering like a baby as per usually, she made her way through the winding corridors towards the stairs that lead to the roof.

"Ma Princess I am wondering how vee are to be defeating ze Robotnique?"

Sally shook her head and pressed forward. Her head kept screaming at her,' what are you going to do? Antoine is right! Wait for Sonic and the others!' but for once Sally wasn't listening to her head. Robotnik had stolen her kingdom and countless freedom fighters over the years and now he had seen fit to strand them on a planet so foreign that they had to hide in alleyways to avoid being seen; and Sally had only been on this new planet for less than a week! However she was going to defeat Robotnik this time, she would be making it up as she went along. She didn't care about how she did it, it just needed to be done. Still, her leadership shined through as always.

"Don't worry Antoine, I have a plan. Just follow my lead."

Outside, the others were panicking. Sasha was busy yelling at Phil as he dialled in his home phone number, hoping that he would be able to reach Sonic.

"Didn't you even _think_ that this guy would arrive here too? What if we can't help Sally?"

Phil knew exactly how serious the situation was and having Sasha yelling down his ear didn't exactly help him think.

"Sasha, I'm working on it!"

Phil was frantically trying to think of something. He knew that if he couldn't reach Sonic then their hopes would be on Bunny to get Sally and Antoine out alive and if she failed, they needed a plan C. He decided to see if Rotor had any ideas, since the walrus was obviously more used to these situations.

"Rotor, got any ideas?"  
There was no answer. Phil turned to where Rotor had been standing and was shocked to find nobody there.

"Where did he…"

Phil's jaw dropped as he put his hands in his pockets and found them empty. His car keys were gone.  
"That walrus stole my car!"  
Sasha and Phil looked back out at the roads out of the city as they thought it over in their heads.

"Well I'll bet those are some words you'd never thought you'd say."

"I guess."  
The two of them turned back towards the bank, desperately trying to think of a way out of the situation. Phil kicked the ground in frustration as he thought of how useless he was acting compared to the freedom fighters. Sasha put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Even if you can't do anything now it can mean the world to have someone cheering you on."

Phil smiled and shook his head.

"It's amazing how often cheesy sayings like that mean something in the end."  
As the two of them looked up at the building they went over everything that was happening. They had become friends with a hedgehog, a fox, a rabbit, a walrus, a coyote and a squirrel and now they were fighting together to bring down a dictator! Phil laughed as he thought to himself about how only a few days before he had dreamed of a more exciting life.

"Well, I guess I should start looking up at the stars and hoping for a million quid."

Snivley quickly keyed in the new commands for the Swat bots. All of them were currently engaged in combat in the immediate area of the city, making sure that no civilians would try to stop Robotnik's take over. They weren't so far that Robotnik and Snivley would be easily captured by the police, but then again at that moment in time the police were the least of their worries.

"Robotnik!"  
Sally and Antoine ran for the overweight dictator and, as soon as they were close enough, leapt at him. Antoine made contact with his legs, sending both of them toppling over as Sally rammed into his stomach and began landing punches to his face. As Snivley watched, irony came to mind. A short time ago Robotnik had been the most powerful man on Mobius and yet on his own he was so vulnerable.

Robotnik quickly moved his head out of the way as Sally tried to land another blow to his face, causing her to slam her knuckles into the cold concrete of the roof. She screamed in pain as Robotnik grabbed her by her vest and threw her off of him. He seized the opportunity as Antoine turned to his Princess and screamed.

"Say goodnight Coyote!"

Robotnik slammed his fist into Antoine's jaw, sending him flying after Sally. Robotnik turned to Snivley, furious.

"This has been a disaster Snivley! Recall the Swat bots to the base! We're leaving!"

Snivley nodded and ordered their ship to return to them. Robotnik walked towards the two freedom fighters, which were still recovering from their landings, and held them both up by their necks. As they stared into his eyes they felt a horrible chill go down their spines.

"Even if this city doesn't fall today, I'll be rid of _you_ forever!"

"Don't count on it!"  
Out of nowhere, a fist slammed into Robotnik's stomach, causing him to drop the freedom fighters and fall to his knees. Bunnie raced towards her friends as Robotnik tried to recover.

"Ya ok Sally girl?"

Sally looked up at her friend and instantly wrapped her arms around her.

"Bunnie! You're really ok!"

"Well shucks Sally ah wasn't gonna let this bozo take me down after all we've been through."

"Well in that case _I'll_ try my hand!"  
Snivley aimed and fired his own blaster at the three of them, confident that he would be able to achieve what his uncle had failed to do after so many years in an instant. Screams could be heard from the ground, where Phil and Sasha were hoping against hope that the worst hadn't occurred.

Back at the house, Sonic was only just waking from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes as he got out of bed and stretched. There was going to be a lot of work today.

"Rotor, you up?"

There was no reply. Sonic looked around the room and saw that all of his friends had left, aside from Tails who was still sleeping.

"Hmm. Maybe they went out lookin for Sal and Ant without me."

Suddenly Sonic heard the door slam open behind him. Rotor ran into the room, puffing and panting.

"Sonic they found Sal and 'wheeze' Antoine. Robotnik is gonna hurt them if we 'wheeze' don't do something!"

Without saying anything, Sonic grabbed rotors arm and ran back out of the room. As they sped out of the house Rotor couldn't help but think to himself 'I doubt that Phil's gonna be happy about his car'.

"Darn it mah arm!"

Bunnie's arm was literally smoking as Snivley walked towards the three freedom fighters, ready to fire again. Just before the first blast struck Bunnie had jumped in front of her friends. It was just lucky for her that Snivley was a terrible shot.

"I won't miss again you pathetic rodents!"

Sally looked up at Robotnik's nephew and smiled. It seemed that big headedness ran in the family after all. After seeing the freedom fighters in fear, Snivley had lowered his weapon. Sally seized the opportunity and kicked at Snivley's feet, causing him to fall to the floor. Sally and Bunnie jumped up and ran for Robotnik, who was still recovering from Bunny's attack.

"Keep Snivley pinned to the floor Antoine!"

"Oui ma princess!"

Robotnik managed to get up quickly as he saw the two freedom fighters running towards him. As he got ready for another blow, he heard the sound of engines in the air. His ship had arrived.

"Ha! Excellent! Beam us aboard!"

As he taunted the freedom fighters with a triumphant grin, Robotnik disappeared along with Snivley in a bright flash of light. They looked up and saw the ship flying back into the clouds as Sally stamped her foot in frustration.

"Dammit! We were so close!"  
Sally fell to the ground and screamed. She had been ready to take down Robotnik for good and he had gotten away! Bunnie placed a sympathetic hand on her friend's shoulder as Antoine walked towards them with a smile on his face.

"Ze Robotnique has fled! Vee are victorious! And without ze help of Sonique!"  
Sally shook her head as tears formed in her eyes.

"No Antoine. We needed Sonic. If he had been here….."  
"Sally!"

Sonic and Rotor leapt out of the stealth bot as it landed. Sonic looked around for any sign of danger and when he saw that the battle had finished without him he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"Sal did Robuttnik show up? Rotor told me he was gonna take over the city!"

Sally nodded as she stood up.

"Robotnik and his forces are gone Sonic. They got away."

"Well isn't that a good thing? You're all safe aren't you?"

Sally didn't say another word as she climbed into the stealth bot. Bunnie turned to Sonic and shook her head.

"Let's talk about it later Sugar hog."

As Rotor climbed into the stealth bot he turned to Sonic and pointed over the side of the building."

"We'll take this thing home Sonic. You go get Sasha and Phil. They kinda need a new ride back to the house."

Back in his room, Phil was struggling to find chairs for everyone. Sasha was busy introducing herself to everyone as he frantically threw pillows on the floor so people without chairs could sit comfortably.

"It's ok Sugar, we can stand."

Phil shook his head and smiled.

"It's ok Bunnie, there's enough for everyone now."

The eight of them sat down and looked at one another. Antoine seemed to be fascinated with the room. To him it reflected a certain level of culture that he had never been able to find in one of Knothole's huts, although Phil liked to keep things as simple as possible. Sally however seemed quite uncomfortable. Phil didn't know if she was still upset about letting Robotnik get away or if she just didn't trust him.

"Is everything ok Princess?"  
Sally seemed surprised when she heard Phil say this. In Knothole she had asked all of her friends not to call her a princess. According to her,'The only rule out here is the rule of mother nature' so you can only imagine how she felt about being called princess on a completely different world. Then again, Phil had only been talking respectfully after hearing how Sally was part of the royal family on Sonic's world and Sally didn't mind politeness.

"I'm fine Phil. You don't have to call me Princess either. Just call me Sally."

Phil blushed and nodded. Sasha laughed as she saw his expression, but chose not to embarrass her friend in front of the others. Instead she chose to change the subject.

"It's a little crowded in here guys. Have you got enough room for everyone here Phil?"

Phil smiled and nodded.

"There was enough room for everyone last night and Antoine and Sally can use the spare room with me."

Sonic glared at Phil as he heard this. Something about Sally and Antoine sharing the same bedroom really made Sonic angry. His rage almost tripled when he saw the excited look on Antoine's face. There was no way he was going to let it happen.

"Antoine can have my bed and I'll use the spare room!"

Everyone looked at Sonic and laughed. They could see right through his 'kindness'.

"How about Bunnie and Tails take mine and Antoine's places in the spare room Sonic?"

Sonic knew that he wouldn't be sharing a room with Sally, but he loved Antoine's expression when he heard Phil's words.

"Fine with me."

As everyone discussed more arrangements, Tails was staring at Sasha. She noticed the fox cub and smiled back. Foxes had always been her favourite animal.

"Hey little guy. What's up?"

Tails moved closer to Sonic as he shook his head.

"Nothing..."

As Sally remembered their real problems, rather than the discussion of living arrangements, she looked over at Rotor with an all too serious expression on her face.

"We've got everyone with us Rotor. Now, how are we gonna get back?"

Rotor cursed himself as he realised that he hadn't even considered how they were going to return to Mobius. Sally could tell the answer from his expression and Rotor's words only made it worse.

"I don't know Sally. We're stuck here."

Trying not to show tears twice in one day, Sally kept a firm face as the others stared at Rotor in shock.

"Well then we have some work to do don't we?"

I know this chapter kind of sucks but I had a lot of writer's block when I was writing it. If I work on one specific story for too long then I get board, which is the reason I haven't finished some of my other stories yet (although I hope to finish new world new problems in the next few weeks). After this chapter the stories will follow the same trend as SaTam where you didn't have to be familiar with what had happened in the previous episodes to enjoy the story. To be honest the first few chapters just serve as an introduction. Anyways, I hope you lot like this chapter (and to anybody who's wondering after what Phil said in the middle of this chapter the answer is yes; he's supposed to be British. In my opinion there aren't enough British SaTam fans that make their nationality known). I hope to have the next chapter up soon, so until next time goodbye!


	6. Chapter 6 Sally's nightmare pt 1

SatAM X chapter 6 – Sally's nightmare.

"Sally! Run!"

"You just focus on what you're doing Phil!"

The two of them ran down the crumbling hallway towards the light, hoping that they would be able to make it out alive. Phil cursed himself for what was happening. All that he had wanted to do was to prove himself to the freedom fighters and now Robotnik had them right where he wanted them. He looked around at the disintegrating walls. Sally began to wonder how much longer they would be able to hold up the ceiling before it fell and crushed them.

"Sally! Look out!"

Sally looked up to see a huge clump of rubble falling towards her. Before she had time to react, all went dark. She woke up screaming.

"Relax Sally - girl, it was just a nightmare."

"Yeah Aunt Sally. I get them all the time."

Sally was shivering in bed as Bunnie handed her a cup of hot chocolate and Tails snuggled up to her, still sleepy. This had been the third night that week where she had had the nightmare. Bunnie was starting to worry about her; not just because of the nightmare but because of the fact that she had begged Bunnie and Tails not to tell anyone else about it – not even Sonic.

"I'm still worried guys. Now that we know Robotnik is here, what if another take over happens? Then he'll have two planets under his control!"

Bunnie shook her head and sat down net to Sally.

"Don't worry Sally girl, he's far from home without Robotropolis and besides, we weren't around when he took over."

Sally gave Bunnie a faint smile, still trying to keep the secret of her and Sonic's attempt at using the time stones to change the past.

"You're right Bunnie, it's just a nightmare. Besides, Robotnik could never get past a fierce freedom fighter like Tails here, huh Honey?"

Sally and Bunnie stared down at the fox cub, who had fallen asleep again, still clutching Sally's fur.

"Sure Bunnie, Robotnik hasn't got a chance."

Sally began to think to herself as Bunnie turned off the light and climbed back into her own bed. Perhaps this would be Sally's chance; her chance to do for this new planet what she couldn't do for Mobius. Maybe this time she wouldn't lose anyone.

"Father…"

The nightmares were getting to Sally and the other freedom fighters could see a change in her appearance and attitude. At times it looked like a calm breeze would be enough to blow her over and although she tried to show enthusiasm when talking with Rotor about any progress getting them home, they could see that she was slowly becoming more and more distanced from the Sally they once knew.

"Hey Sally, what about you?"

Sally looked up and saw Phil standing over her with a telephone in his hand. She had been completely lost in her thoughts.

"What? Oh sorry Phil. What were you saying?"

"I just wanted to know what you wanted on your pizza. I'm ordering some for dinner."

"Oh, umm… vegetarian I guess."

Phil smiled and nodded.

"Right you are."

Sally looked around at the others as Phil walked away from her and began dialling the number for the pizza. They were looking art her as if they had no idea who she was.

"Is there something on my face guys?"

Everyone quickly looked away, apart from Sonic who walked up to Sally and sat beside her.

"Sal, is there something wrong? You've been acting really weird lately."

Sally shook her head as if she had no idea what Sonic was talking about.

"What do you mean Sonic?"

Sonic had a deadly serious look on his face. Sally could tell that he wanted an answer. Despite his carefree attitude, Sonic could be very serious whenever he thought there was something wrong with his friends.

"Come on Sal, you know you can tell me anything."  
"Well Sonic, recently I've been having these nightmares about Robotnik. The thing is, they seem so weird and….."

Sally began to shiver as she thought of how her dream always ended.

"What Sally?"

"We keep losing."

Ok, I know this chapter is short but I'm having major writers block. I'll finish this soon I hope, but if any of you are worried just take a look at one of my other stories for the time being. Like I did with Life in the Stables, I'll finish this if it takes ages!

Hope u liked the story so far X3


	7. Chapter 7 sally's nightmare pt 2

Most of you are probably angry at me for taking so long to write this chapter, but my holidays just finished and I've got a tonne of homework. I have however, put slot of effort into this and so I hope you enjoy it : D

SaTam X – Sally's nightmare part 2. 

"Sasha, tell me again how you managed to talk us into this."

"Don't worry Sally. Phil told me you were a little uneasy so I thought I'd show you the city."

"Yeah Sally–girl! Besides, a little shoppin never hurt anyone!"

Both Sasha and Bunnie's words meant almost nothing to Sally as the three of them walked in and out of the crowds that seemed to engulf the city. After all, although Sally had been born in Mobotropolis she had spent almost all of her life in seclusion in the Great forest and the concept of a city full of people she didn't know made her feel like a lost child. Every so often she would catch someone giving her a suspicious look, causing Sally to instantly look away. Then again, the fact that they were all wearing hooded cloaks must have made them stick out. Sally couldn't help but grip Sasha's hand tightly as they walked.

The situation was completely different for Bunnie, however. She could vaguely remember her last days in Mobotropolis and how she used to stare in awe at the huge buildings that surrounded her wherever she went. She made Sally and Sasha keep close to the shops as they went past so that she could peer inside at all of the things that were for sale and after ten minutes she had already thought of at least ten souvenirs they could take to the freedom fighters that were still on Mobius.

Suddenly, Sasha came to a halt, nearly causing Sally to fall backwards. Sasha turned to Sally and Bunnie and pointed to the displays in one of the shops. Inside there were two manikins sporting bright, multicoloured dresses that the sign in the window assured passers by was the latest fashion for the summer. Before they could say anything, Sally and Bunnie found themselves being forced into the store by Sasha, who was already reaching for her wallet.

Luckily for Sally's nerves, the shop was virtually empty except for one or two customers who glanced at the three friend's cloaks as they walked in. A young looking store attendant quickly spotted them and walked forwards with a strained smile on her face that almost screamed how much she hated having to serve them.

"Hello, how may I help you three?"

Sasha sighed and began pushing her away from them.

"It's ok, we don't need any help. I'm just trying to find some clothes for my friends. We'll call you if we need anything, ok?"

The attendant looked as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she disappeared into the back room. Sasha turned to Sally and Bunnie and motioned for them to come forward. Bunnie seemed to leap at Sasha when she saw the displays. As Bunnie began to search for something she liked Sasha joined Sally, who was only a few feet away from the entrance.

"Sasha, does it really matter what we wear? I mean, we have to keep hidden anyway don't we?"

Sasha sighed and shook her head.

"Sally, you'd be surprised how individual people can be today. Sure you'll get a few weird looks but you'll be fine. I can bleach your fur if you want to blend in and besides, you'll want to have more than one outfit if you have to stay with Phil for a long time. You don't want to have to walk around naked do you?"  
To Sasha's amazement, the idea of being naked didn't seem to bother Sally at all. Sally knew more Mobians who walked around naked than wore clothes and she often felt uncomfortable o the few occasions when she had to wear her royal clothes. Mobians had bodily shame, which was one of the only things that made them similar to the animals that Sasha was used to seeing; being told that they were 'naked' meant absolutely nothing to them. Then again, seeing how much Bunnie was enjoying herself made Sally curious about whether or not she would find anything that really took her fancy.

"Ok Sasha, I'll give it a try."

Sally walked up to the racks that Bunnie was frantically searching through and tried to find something simple to wear, so as not to draw _too_ much attention to herself if she had to walk down a busy street with her fur in view. Suddenly, she let out a shriek of delight and the last thing Sasha saw before hearing the dressing room door close behind her was what looked like a burst of brown fur racing past her.

"And with panic beginning to spread, the police have been questioned as to what they intend to do about the attacks. We go now to the police chief for an exclusive interview."

The anchorman turned to face a small screen behind him where an image of the police chief could be seen with a stressed look that said that he believed he was wasting his time.

Sonic let out a huge yawn and fell backwards onto the floor to lie down while Phil and Tails watched the television with great interest. Sonic had insisted that there were bound to be a lot of good pictures of him from the fight with Robotnik and at the suggestion that they might be on T.V Phil and Tails had run for the television set.

Unfortunately for them, it seemed as though the city's view of them rushing to fight Robotnik wasn't as they had expected.

"Well, we're doing the best we can to find out exactly what happened. The robots that attacked the city seemed to be converging around the bank before they retreated. However, we got these pictures of who we think are the culprits:"

Just as the chief had said, a blurry picture appeared on the screen showing what looked like an aerial picture of the rooftop on which they had battled. Just barely, Sally, Bunnie and Antoine could be seen running towards something that hadn't been caught in the photograph, but what Phil and Tails knew was Robotnik.

"These kids obviously had something to do with it and we're trying to track their costumes to a supplier…."

"What a moron!"  
Sonic was now walking away from the television, towards the computer where Rotor had been working since before anyone else had gotten up.

"Has Sonique been looking into ze mirror?"

Nobody looked up as Antoine walked into the room wearing his blue soldier's jacket as he always did. The others had hardly seen him since the previous day when Sally had told Sonic about her nightmare, although everyone had heard him around the house. He seemed to be taking in the freedom fighter's hiding place as if it were a work of art.

Having lived in Knothole for the majority of his life, he was used to wooden huts and forests. He seemed to be enjoying his new surroundings as if he were a child in a candy store.

"Antoine, have you seen the news? They think you; Aunt Bunnie and Aunt Sally are the bad guys!"  
Antoine joined Phil and Tails in front of the television, which was now displaying the picture again along with a phone number for anyone who had any information on the culprits.

"Can you believe that bozo thought a costume could look this good?"

Whatever Rotor had been doing had obviously bored Sonic out of his skull, since he was once again behind his friends as they tried to work out just how they could clear their names.

"Yeah well, I suppose you guys stock out the most. I mean, Robotnik is human, isn't he?"

Tails, Sonic and Antoine looked at Phil, perplexed. Everything that Robotnik had ever been to them was the man they were fighting against in what seemed like an endless war. Now that they thought about it, they had no idea if Robotnik really was from Mobius, since he was clearly a different to everything else that lived on the planet, besides Snivley of course.

"I guess so." Said Sonic as he turned his attention back to the T.V, where the newsreader was now saying something about some kidnappings that had occurred the previous night," By the way, do ya know when the girls are gonna be back?"

Phil looked at his watch and then hastily got up, before grabbing his jacket and running out of the room.

"Damn! I was supposed to pick them up ten minutes ago!"

Sonic gave a sigh of relief as he lowered his hands from Tails' ears. He had managed to cover them just in time.

"Good thing Sal aint here."

Sasha was clapping for Sally and Bunnie as they got ready to come out of the dressing rooms and show her the clothes they had picked out. Once again Sally felt herself getting more nervous by the second. This would be the first time she would be in public without her cloak.

"If you're worried about it Ah'll go first."

Bunnie gave her friend a reassuring smile and walked out to greet Sasha's cheers. Sally had always admired how she was never afraid of trying new things.

Bunnie pulled back the curtains, revealing a long, light green sleeveless shirt over a white T – shirt. She was wearing long, baggy jeans that covered her robotisized legs perfectly and some wide white and black sneakers. She did a quick pose in front of Sasha, before turning around to face the curtain that Sally would be emerging from.

Sally took a deep breath, closed her eyes and then rushed through the curtains. She stumbled and nearly fell over, but managed to retain her balance and tried to strike a pose like Bunnie so she could hide how much of a klutz she was being.

"Wow, looking good Sally!"

Sally was wearing a sea blue t – shirt and a black leather jacket to replace her green one. She was wearing jeans as well, but hers fitted tightly around her legs. She was wearing boots that greatly resembled her old ones, but were black instead of green.

"Wow sally – girl, Sonic is gonna be really impressed."

Sally blushed.

"You really think Sonic will like these clothes?"

Close by, a woman who was going though the outfits looked towards the three of them with great interest. She recognised the name instantly.

"Sonic? Sonic the hedgehog?"  
Sally, Bunnie and Sasha were shocked to see the woman walking towards them, reaching into her pocket for something.

"What was that?" asked Sasha, pretending that she hadn't heard anything.

"You said you knew someone called Sonic. I met him a few days… you're like him!"

The woman was shocked when she saw Sally and Bunnie's fur. They were humanoid animals too! She pulled a leather wallet from her pocket and opened it up, revealing a police badge.

"Sarah Speed of the special high speed police corps! I'm placing you all under arrest!"  
Sasha grabbed Bunnie and Sally's wrists and pulled them out of the shop. Once they got out onto the street they broke into a sprint. Sally strained herself from shouting,'I told you so!' at the top her voice as they ran for the alley where Phil would be collecting them.


	8. Chapter 8 Sally's nightmare pt 3

Hello, this is SatAMNerd15 with some answers to reviews!

1. Flamerising you moron.

If you want him to play 52 card pick up during RUSH HOUR all the cars will be at a stand still or bumper to bumper (unless it's on the Autobahn). Just after peak hour would be better...or just before...whatever, my advice flamerising is that if you are going to tease someone, MAKE SURE YOUR COMMENT MAKES LOGICAL SENSE.

If it's one thing I can't stand its illogical flamers, especially those who believe they know everything. I mean what the hll? Now you just a stupid flamer. Advice would've been useful. Hell even a reason on why the fic 'sucked' to you would've been great.

When will you realize that if you want an author to see problems you must ACTUALLY POINT THEM OUT. Geez I would've thought that was obvious but I guess i was wrong (or you lack the ability to follow logic).

Geez flame rising, i though you of all people wouldn't make such a trivial mistake, what with how amazingly smart you are)

By the way, why is Flame rising calling a nerd stupid? What is he then? A dumb nerd? Isn't that an oxymoron (Google it if you don't know)? Geez! Flame rising really has lost it then!

Good story so far SATAMNerd15!! Keep going!

Thank you for highlighting just how much of an idiot he is. I don't have a problem with flamers as long as they actually say what they don't like. I can respect guys like Wingless Rain, but Flame rising just told me to kill myself! He's been banned so many times so you would have thought that he would be able to take a hint – but no. Oh well. Thank you for your support!

2. Way past cool the Sonic series continues at least these stories you do make a nice alternative since there was no 3rd season.  
Besides Robotnik being the main villian would be scarier than Snively as the end season suggests.  
Keep going it's well written.

I really wish that there had been a third season of Sonic the hedgehog, but them's the brakes I suppose. Just so you know, Ixis Naugus was going to be the main villain in season 3 : 3 I think Snivley would be a good villain because he's obviously very intelligent and he hates Sonic enough, but he's a too little wimpy to fill Robotnik's shoes. And to think, if this had happened in series 3 then Sonic X would never have been made and we wouldn't have to put up with Chris Thorndyke : D Thanks for the review!

3. I love this chapter it's very cool how you made Sally this real and have that human aspect of her very cool I love it you rock

Thank you : D Its important to make the characters human in written stories. It's not like cartoons when its all visual. Besides, Sally is one of my favorite characters for writing fan fiction (along with Tails). I'm glad you like the story so far : )

4. EKK update update I MUST KNOW WAT HAPPENS Sonic saves the day yay, and yay a new... actually two new characters, Phil and Sasha yay no chris though wagh oh well. The stry is good, very well written but too short chapies! I can't help it i like long chapies! BUt it's still very good so update soon ok?

I never get tired of your reviews Kilatails : ) Phil and Sasha were put in to replace Chris. I don't think anyone can honestly say that he could fit into the SatAM storyline – he wouldn't last five minutes in Robotropolis. I want to see how far I can go with these characters and I even have a surprise ending planned for the end of the whole thing. As for the chapters, I'm trying my best but I'm in my last year of school and my attention span is slowly diminishing due to staring at a screen all dayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…………………. Anyways, thanks for the review.

Tank you for all your kind reviews and keep them coming : )

Phil was driving at least fifty miles and hour down a 20 mile zone, hoping that he would get to the alley in time to avoid an angry Sasha ripping his head off. He could just imagine her now:

"We've been waiting forever! You knew how worried sally was when she came out here! Oh, when I'm done with you they'll be able to fit what's left in a match box!"

As these terrifying thoughts surged through his head, Phil slammed his foot down on the accelerator. No speeding ticket was worth what Sasha would do to him if he was late. He glanced down at his watch and gasped when he saw that he was already cutting it dangerously close.

Keeping one eye on the road, he reached for his cell phone and dialled in Sasha's number. He hoped against hope that she would believe that Tails had hurt himself jumping on the beds and that Phil had had to stay and apply first aid. Then again, Sally and Bunnie definitely wouldn't be happy when they saw a perfectly ok Tails smiling and waving at them when they got back….

"Hello? Phil?"

"Um… Hey Sasha. What's up? I'm on my way to get you guys…."  
"New plan: Get over to Saint Angela's mall and wait for us in the parking lot. We've got someone chasing us and when we saw how _late_ you were we had to change direction to get away."

"Right, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Phil snapped his phone shut and dropped it back onto the floor of his car. He skidded around and sped off in the opposite direction towards Saint Angela's mall. His horrifying thoughts had left him as soon as Sasha had told him the plan. If there was one thing he knew it was this: nobody could catch the queen of the streets in her own city.

People were giving Phil terrified looks as he skidded to a halt outside the mall. He looked around for any sign of the girls, but saw nothing except passers by pointing at smoke that was coming from under the hood of the car.

"If Rotor's tried any of that futuristic cr……"

"Phil! Start the engine!"

Phil looked up just in time to see Sally and Bunnie, both of whom were dressed in new clothes leap into the back seat of the car. Before he could say anything else, Sasha jumped into the driver's seat, shoving him aside.

"Hold on guys!"

Phil just had time to strap the passenger's seatbelt on as Sasha slammed her foot down onto the accelerator and sped away, nearly knocking over several shoppers in the process.

Amidst the yells of terror and anger, Phil could hear a certain furious young woman screaming at them.

"I'll get you furry freaks! YOU TELL SONIC THAT I'M COMING AFTER HIM!"

Sarah speed was fast; faster than anyone else she had ever known. She saw Olympic athletes on television and laughed at them, comparing them to elderly giant turtles. All she had ever known was speed: the thrill, the excitement, the power. She had left school as early as she could to begin her career in the police and before long she had gained a reputation as one of the best, if not _the_ best, crime fighters in the city.

And then, of course, as she felt in her prime, Sonic had arrived. In one night she had lost her undefeated status to some blue furry freak. As she saw two more of his 'kind' driving away from her, she could feel hatred bubbling up inside of her, ready to burst out.

She sat down on the sidewalk and spat into the dirt, cursing Sonic and all of his friends.

"He thinks he's so cool? Next time I see him he's toast."

"I couldn't help but overhear, young lady."

Sarah looked up and saw a large, plump man standing over her, blocking the sun. He had an almost comical moustache that stretched over his face and hung off the sides and a strangely deformed head that resembled a boiled egg. Despite these strange facial features, along with his extreme obesity, Sarah could tell he was human and not one of Sonic's companions. However, the bright red yellow and black jumpsuit that stretched over his body definitely gave him an alien appearance.

"If you don't mind sir, I don't really want to talk to anyone right now." Said Sarah, remembering the politeness that any officer of the police had to display to the public.

The strange man laughed and sat down next to Sasha. She couldn't help but giggle to herself as she noticed the bright yellow cape that hung over his shoulders.

"Then perhaps I should do all the talking. You see, I couldn't help but overhear your plight regarding a certain blue hedgehog."

Ok, let me make a pledge. I know this chapter is disgustingly short but I'm only putting it up at this stage because I want people to start reviewing again as I have decided to continue the story. I apologise for the huge wait, but if I focus on one story for too long I eventually lose interest and screw it up, BIG TIME. Anyway, please keep the reviews coming and please take a look at my other stories too.

Yours faithfully,

SatAMNerd15 – Phil Kitsune

Fan fiction author

(Sorry, I've got a writing exam in two weeks – just plasticising letter format.)


	9. Chapter 9 Sally's nightmare pt 4

"What he hell were you thinking Sal?!?!?!"

Sally and Sonic had been left alone in Phil's room. Upon arriving back at the house, Sonic had been completely furious at the girls and, understanding that the worst possible thing they could do was to get between the two of them when they were arguing; everyone had left Sally and Sonic alone. There was a deathly silence in the room as Sonic finished yelling. Sally was counting to ten in her head so as to avoid screaming her head off in front of him, since she was certain that Tails would be just outside the door listening to them.

"You told me that you thought it would be a good idea to go out and see the city Sonic! Don't you dare blame me for this! Oh, and thanks for mentioning that that woman was after you by the way!"

"Like I've ever needed to mention slow – mos like her to you in the past!"  
"THERE HAVE BEEN OTHER YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME ABOUT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!"

"Like that matters now Sal! I thought you of all people would be more careful!"  
"Oh please, like you're always the first one to consider the safety of others before you go off on some wild adventure!"

"I don't want to lose you anymore than I want to get rid of Robuttnik Sal!"

Tails and Phil cringed as they heard the two of them yelling. Everyone else was downstairs, but the two of them couldn't sop themselves from eavesdropping.

"Oh THAT'S comforting! Not once have you shown any interest in getting home since we found out Robotnik was here as well! You don't care where you are or how many people you put in danger as long as you get your stupid little kicks out of life!"

Phil and Tails stood in shock as they heard a terribly clear thudding sound from inside the room. Phil motioned for Tails to join the others downstairs.

"This could get messy Tails, you'd better go."

The young kitsune nodded ad ran off down the corridor, leaving Phil alone outside of the door. He opened it very slightly, so that a thin beam of light shone out of the room.

"Guys, are you ok?"  
"Sal…. I didn't mean to…."

Sally jerked the door open and ran down the hallway, not saying a word to Phil. The confused teenager was certain that the fur around her eye had been darker than before. He looked up at Sonic, who had an utterly grief stricken look on his face.

"Sonic, you didn't. Please tell me you didn't!"  
The hedgehog said nothing. He stood there in silence fro what seemed like an hour before falling to his knees in the doorway, and began crying his eyes out.

"So this is freedom fighter headquarters huh?"

Sarah looked around Robotnik's control room with awe. It seemed as though she was in some kind of futuristic space ship rather than a military base. All around her were moving chrome coloured machines, all of them with a special brand on their sides that read 'Mobius freedom fighters'.

"Yes, it is a fairly new outpost I created. From here I monitor the city for any signs of those troublesome creatures that seek to destroy this city and enslave its inhabitants."

Robotnik pressed a button down on his wrist computer, which brought up a video hologram right in front of Sasha. She gasped as she saw Sonic tearing through Robotnik's machines like some kind f mad man. Surely this hadn't gone unnoticed for all of this time.

"I can see from your expression that I was right to trust you. I have been fighting these fiends in secret for around ten years now, but they have always managed to elude me."

Sarah shook her head in disbelief. Sonic wasn't just some showboating punk, he was some kind of terrorist.

"He's so fast, how is that possible?"

Robotnik pressed another switch down and grinned. A small vial of red liquid rose up from a small hatch in his chair's arm rest. He picked it up and showed it to Sarah, who stared at it with childlike curiosity.

"One of his friends, a walrus by the name of Rotor, managed to create a concision that granted the hedgehog super human speed. Fortunately, in one of my missions against them I was able to retrieve his recipe and recreate it."

He handed the vial to Sarah, who nearly dropped as the vial began to shake.

"Not only will it grant the user great speed, but it will also grant them super human strength as well. If you would allow me to find these villains again I believe you would be the best weapon against them."

Sasha felt a sudden uncertainty as she looked into Robotnik's eyes. They had strange look about them. They showed not peace or a desire for justice, but something more sinister.

"Are you asking me to drink this stuff? Are you crazy?"  
Robotnik faked a sympathetic smile and shook his head.

"Sadly, because of my physique I am unable to savour the powers that the concoxion would grant me. With your obvious talent I'm sure you would have no problems catching Sonic and hi companions."

Sarah couldn't restrain a smug grin that grew on her face. She knew she had talent and the very idea that Sonic had used some stupid potion to out perform her when she had been training all of her life was an insult. Well, she wasn't going to gave him anything less. Without saying anything else, she gulped down the potion and crushed the vial in her hands.

"This is amazing! I can feel it working already! What's the plan Robotnik?"  
Robotnik grinned and pointed towards his computer screen, which showed CCTV footage of a small residential district outside of the city.

"I'm glad you asked."

Ok, Sally's nightmare is going to be a lot longer than I thought it would be, but that just means I'll be able to be a little more creative. Anyways, sorry for the wait and I hope u enjoyed it!


End file.
